


Out of Africa

by loluu



Series: the possibilities of us (are endless) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren just knows how to freak out, Fluff, Gen, Levi and Eren are in Africa, Levi is a Hunter, Levi is a smooth fucker, Levi smirking also makes my heart jump outta my ribcage, M/M, actually that should be the first tag, also Jean is kinda a douche in this story, also WHY CAN'T I MAKE MY STORIES OVER 1000 WORDS, also the thought of Levi in a Hunter outfit makes my heart jump outta my ribcage, and Jean and Eren are FAKE LOVERS, but he always is a douche so no difference, cri, even more than ua traitor, haha wtf am i even writing anymore, help a poor soul out, highly recommend it, horse is the biggest traitor, idk what that makes Eren, inspired by the movie Out of Africa, it's the truth, like levi did with Eren, props to you if you get that joke, same with the thought of eren, spoiler to the movie, tags are hard work, takes place in Africa, they never save for me :'(, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loluu/pseuds/loluu
Summary: When Eren comes face to face with Africa's greatest queen, a female lion, Levi comes in like the stupidly charming African hunter he is to save the damsel-in-distress, then they have a good talk after.Or; when Eren's horse is a traitor to all, and a female lion is just being a female lion.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: the possibilities of us (are endless) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033185
Kudos: 9





	Out of Africa

Living out in Africa was starting to get easier as the days went on. While it was rather lonely when Jean leaves to do god-knows what, it is nice to be able to provide education for the Kikuyu people.

As my horse and I gallop further out, we pass by many different animals, like vultures eating the flesh of another animal, and gazelles graciously galloping around.

Laying low as I slowly approaching a herd of gazelles, a loud neighing sound startles me as I lower my binoculars and turn to see my horse retreating in the opposite direction.

_What a traitor. _As I begin to call it back, a rustling sound in front of me turns me back around to see a female lion slowly approaching me, sharp teeth seemingly ready to find something to chew on.__

__In a rush, I rise and push myself against the tree, each step my legs wobble more, and the lion continues to approach me, tail swinging in glee and low growls escaping its throat._ _

__Just as I turn to try to run, a voice stops me, "I wouldn't run,"_ _

__Eyes wide, I see a figure stand a few metres away between me and the lion. The figure seems to be a surprisingly short man with piercing grey eyes and a seemingly bored expression apon his face._ _

___How can someone be so calm with a lion so close? ____ _

____"Do you have a gun?" I ask as I look over and thankfully see a rifle in his hands, aiming at the fierce lion._ _ _ _

____"She won't like the smell if you," he mumbles as he steadies his gun._ _ _ _

____"Sh.. Shoot it." It's hard enough to not cry out of fear as the lion stares directly at me, as if already have planned to pounce at me._ _ _ _

____"She's already had lunch," _God, why won't this guy just shoot it?! _____ _ _

______"I.. do.. argh…" I clumsily stumble over my words as the creature bears her pearly teeth at me again, "oh, would you please shoot her?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Having a quick glance at the guy, I'm pretty sure I see the midget smirk, "Hm, let's give her a moment."_ _ _ _ _ _

______As if understanding his words, the lion starts to move closer as the growls continue to get louder, "Oh my god, shoot her!" I say, panic surging through me._ _ _ _ _ _

_______If this guy doesn't shoot already, he'll witness me become the lions next meal. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Getting closer, the lions comes within two metres, before stalking off to the left and walking calmly away. Finally, the strange man comes to approach me, rifle slowly lowering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Looking over at him again, I screamed out, "Just how much closer did you expect her to come?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The guy had the audacity to smirk again, "Told you so. And to answer your question; a bit. She wanted to see if you run, that's how they decide, not like people that way."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Anger seeped through my veins, "She almost had me for lunch!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It wasn't her fault, she's a lion." The midget sighed as he stared in the direction the lion retreated to, rifle resting on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well it wasn't mine either."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Doesn't that outfit come with a rifle?" He said as he finally turned towards me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, um…" I tried to remember where it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Right, my traitor that happens to be my horse has it, _"My saddle." I concluded.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Better keep it with you, your horse isn't as much of a shot," He quickly pulled his rifle up and shot near a flock of small birds, the sound echoing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So, watcha doing out here?" The man sighed as he took a not-so-graceful seat on the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm.. here with my husband," I quickly say as I join him on the ground, "your not one to judge, are you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He huffs a quiet laugh, "Thankfully not, since I am part of the community mysel,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Oh. I guess it is more common nowadays to open admit that. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Why, haven't met many others?" His suprisingly smooth voice breaks through my thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ah, I guess. At least, I haven't met many people who are so open about it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Well, count me as the first." He says before a peaceful silence falls apon us._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Honestly, I'm starting to love Africa more and more. The wildlife is so amazing and intriguing, nothing like I've seen back home. All the animals have their own unique structure and animal instincts, and it continues to repeatedly surprise me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"How long have you been out here? Doing this, I mean," I ask after a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"A while, maybe a few years now." He answers simply, and I nod at his answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After a few more minutes of silence, he suddenly rises up and extends his hand, "Come on, we should probably start getting back now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Taking his hand, he pulls me up and I suddenly remember my horse had run away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Erm, I forgot to say, but my horse kinda-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ah, seems your horse has graciously returned."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Quickly, I turned around to find the traitor standing right back where it was meant to stay. Sighing, I start to stalk of to it when the male calls me again, "Hey, what's your name?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ah, it's Eren, Eren Jaeger." I smile brightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Well, nice to be of your acquaintance. Mines Levi, Levi Ackerman."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________I roll my eyes playfully as I mount my horse. Before I start to gallop away, I turn to Levi, "Hopefully we'll meet again, and not when I'm about to become another animals lunch."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He nods solemnly, "Yes, hopefully, though I wouldn't mind helping a helpless soul."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He waves as I start to turn away, and I do as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Well, seems like nearly getting eaten by a lion is a great way to meet someone hot. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> the movie that inspired this is called 'Out of Africa', if the name of the work isn't enough proof. honestly, i highly suggest watching this movie since it is really amazing, even if it's a bit slow moving at the start. 
> 
> link to the part that inspired me to write this: https://youtu.be/aTcOFKoedRc
> 
> should i add another chapter to this?? i have an idea if i were to, but leave a comment if i should. i've also already got an idea for another work, which is going to be inspired by 'Little Women's as i also recently watched it. again, highly suggest watching it!!
> 
> enough of me rambling, have a good day/night,
> 
> ~ loluu :D


End file.
